juste de la reconnaissance bonus
by castfan
Summary: sans intérêt


Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous adorais pour tous vos petits mots et votre soutien régulier ? Non ? Et bien j'espère corriger cette erreur en vous offrant ce petit bonus rien que pour vous… **attention à ne lire qu'après la lecture du chapitre qui va être publié incessamment sous peu.**

* * *

Harry hésita un instant entre rejoindre son dortoir et se glisser dans ses draps pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur ou retourner voir ses amants et profiter d'une nuit moins reposante mais plus réconfortante. Ses hormones adolescentes eurent vite fait de faire de choix pour lui et il se dépêcha de regagner les appartements de Severus dont il connaissait maintenant le mot de passe.

Il pénétra rapidement dans le salon pour trouver les deux serpentards confortablement installés sur un canapé, un verre à la main. Il les rejoignit et s'installa entre eux, Severus s'étant légèrement décalé pour lui laisser de la place. Il n'était peut-être pas réputé pour être doux ou prévenant mais il restait maintenant attentif à ne pas laisser Lucius à part pour ne plus le blesser.

Le gryffondor resta un moment tranquillement installé à observer les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, il ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle qui avait le don de le calmer.

Quand il repensait qu'à l'heure actuelle il pourrait être entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres il frissonna. Dans le meilleur des cas il serait déjà mort mais il était plus probable qu'il aurait préféré le garder en vie pour le torturer jusqu'à la folie.

- Merci d'être venus me chercher murmura le plus jeune sans lever les yeux.

- Oh mais de rien grogna le maître des potions visiblement en colère, nous n'avions rien de mieux à faire que de risquer nos vies aujourd'hui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé se repenti sincèrement le plus jeune. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour te promener tout seul alors que n'importe quel mangemort pouvait être dans le coin!? Tu n'es qu'un sale petit inconscient, idiot et immature explosa Severus Rogue

- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas d'excuses…. Enfin je ne suis pas resté seul longtemps, j'en avais juste pour 5 minutes et Ron était juste de l'autre côté de la route et …

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu avais de si intéressant à faire ? interrogea Lucius plus calme mais visiblement un peu agacé lui aussi.

Le petit brun rougit et secoua négativement la tête.

- Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec le contenu de ce petit sac ? poursuivit le blond en lui présentant un sac en papier.

Il était intéressant de voir les différents niveaux de rouge qui pouvaient passer sur les joues d'Harry qui se saisit rapidement de l'objet et le camoufla dans son dos. Il avait juste oublié le second serpentard. Severus attrapa le sac et commença à examiner le continu, faisant fi des protestations du jeune sorcier qui tentait de reprendre son bien.

- Par Merlin, tu as risqué ta vie pour ça !

- Je ne pensais pas risquer ma vie… tenta-t-il doucement de se justifier. J'avais juste envie de... enfin laisse tomber! s'énerva le gryffondor en se levant.

Il avait manifestement fait une erreur en décidant de venir ici. Bien sûr il convenait, avec le recul que son idée avait été idiote mais, à la base cela ne lui avait pas paru dangereux et puis, par Merlin, c'était quand même injuste qu'il ne puisse jamais agir comme un jeune homme de son âge et être toujours sur ses gardes.

Il sentit des bras l'entourer et un corps chaud se presser contre lui. Il inspira profondément et reconnu l'odeur de Lucius. Il se laissa aller contre cette présence apaisante.

- Nous ne sommes pas en colère contre toi Harry, c'est juste que nous nous sommes énormément inquiétés. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour toi. Nous ne sommes pas assez puissants pour nous dresser devant le seigneur des ténèbres et nous aurions pu te perdre.

- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé répéta une nouvelle fois le brun. Je vous promets de ne plus jamais commettre ce genre d'erreur tenta le brun pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

- J'espère bien grogna Severus, sinon je t'enferme dans ces appartements jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité.

Le brun sourit en pensant que ça ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable que cela.

- Et sinon, tu peux nous expliquer à quoi tu destinais ces huiles comestibles et ces lubrifiants demanda malicieusement le blond en commençant à vider le sac.

- Non ! grogna le brun en se précipitant pour l'empêcher de continuer ses investigations mais c'était sans compter sans Severus qui le maintint à l'écart en le ceinturant dans ses bras puissants.

- Tiens donc… et je peux savoir auquel d'entre nous tu destinais cet objet demanda Lucius en brandissant une paire de menottes en fourrure noire ? ses yeux maintenant fixés sur le jeune sorcier qui n'hésita pas à faire honte à sa maison en enfouissant sa tête dans la robe du maître des potions pour cacher sa gêne.

- Harry? s'amusa le blond, tu t'ennuies déjà tellement avec nous que tu cherches à acheter tous ces artifices?

- Bien sûr que non s'insurgea le gryffondor en se redressant. C'est juste que… enfin… ça fait un moment que j'imaginais des choses avec vous et du coup j'avais peut être certains fantasmes …

- … qui incluent des menottes? intervint à son tour Severus pour lequel l'énervement avait fait place à l'amusement de mettre mal à l'aise son jeune amant.

- Non! C'est le vendeur qui me l'a proposé et je me suis dit qu'éventuellement ça pourrait peut-être servir un jour…. Harry gémit et commença à regretter qu'Ombrage ne l'ai pas livré à Voldemort, cela aurait été plus douloureux mais bien moins humiliant.

Le deux serpentards échangèrent un sourire complice avant de regarder Harry. Le gryffondor déglutit devant les deux regards prédateurs lourds de promesses.

- Tu es bien conscient que tu as été plus qu'imprudent et inconscient aujourd'hui ? demanda Lucius

- Ouis mais….

- Et que nous allons devoir te punir pour cette grossière erreur poursuivit Severus avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Harry baissa la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour six mois en arrière quand il se retrouvait en retenue ou puni régulièrement par son professeur de potions. Sur ce coup il reconnaissait qu'il avait été plutôt stupide mais en même temps il l'avait déjà suffisamment payé avec la peur qu'il avait eu en se retrouvant entre les mains d'Ombrage et proche d'être livré au seigneur des ténèbres. Mais si Severus souhaitait le mettre en retenu avec Rusard, Harry ne protesterait même pas… trop honteux de son attitude…

- Je sais mais… il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva allongé sur un lit et fermement menotté. Et ! protesta-t-il qu'est-ce que vous faites !? libérez-moi!

- Ah mais voyons Harry, c'était ton idée, maintenant assume s'amusa Lucius.

- Mais ce n'était pas comme cela que ça devait se passer!

- Tu avais donc bien une idée bien précise de l'utilisation de ces menottes? demanda doucereusement la maitre des potions. Auquel de nous destinais-tu cet objet ?

Le gryffondor décida de fermer la bouche pour ne plus commettre d'impair. Bien sûr qu'il avait imaginé quelques scénarios précis dès que le vendeur lui avait présenté l'objet mais aucun qui ne l'incluait lui, soumis aux désirs de ses deux amants. Et à voir leur air gourmand, ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie… cette idée excita le jeune sorcier autant qu'elle l'inquiéta… il était fort probable qu'il ait à nouveau du mal à s'assoir pendant quelques jours.

- Tiens donc, sirop de violette et pacitrouille, je crois que c'est ton parfum préféré Severus dit presque innocemment le blond.

- Humm, tu as tout à fait raison répondit le maitre des potions en se saisissant de la fiole. Il se rapprocha de l'aristocrate et entreprit de le dévêtir avant de l'inciter à s'allonger sur le lit et de commencer à le caresser avec ses mains enduites d'huile. Rapidement sa bouche et sa langue reprirent le même chemin, léchant l'huile parfumée. Severus lâchait régulièrement des petits gémissements de plaisir sous l'œil de plus en plus hagard du gryffondor. Lorsqu'il commença à descendre vers la virilité déjà plus que vigroureuse de Lucius, les gémissements du blond couvrirent ceux du maître des potions.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus frustré d'admirer ainsi ses amants échanger toutes ses caresses sans pouvoir participer et surtout toucher ; il commença à tirer sur les menottes, trouvant le jeu beaucoup moins amusant. Mais, pour son plus grand malheur, les deux hommes semblèrent se désintéresser encore plus de lui et poursuivirent leur échange de plus en plus intensément. Severus était maintenant quasiment sur son amant et se frottait à lui sans aucune pudeur. Les deux hommes étaient désormais à moitié nus et voir ses corps magnifiques sans pouvoir les toucher était une vraie torture.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, j'ai compris la leçon, je suis désolé, détachez moi

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? tu n'es pas suffisamment bien installé ? il te manque quelque chose.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser comme ça toute la soirée ! s'énerva le petit brun en tirant de plus belle sur les menottes qui avaient comme particularité de bloquer la magie de celui qui était entravé, pas moyen de tenter de lancer un sort sans baguette pour se libérer. Si vous préférez rester tous les deux, laissez-moi partir s'emporta le brun, toutes ses peurs d'être rejeté commençant à refaire surface.

Severus comprit aussitôt la peur de son jeune amant puisque c'est celle qu'il ressentait régulièrement. Cependant, contrairement à lui, il s'était prémuni contre la douleur, en s'interdisant de s'attacher à qui que soit y compris Harry et Lucius, et n'attendait rien d'eux. Ainsi, le jour, inéluctable selon lui, où ils se rendraient compte qu'il ne méritait pas leurs attentions et l'abandonneraient, il souffrirait beaucoup moins. En attendant, Harry lui était comme un livre ouvert à toutes les émotions et il était évident qu'il ne s'était pas protégé et que le moindre rejet l'affectait.

Le maître des potions n'avait aucune envie de le faire souffrir inutilement, le torturer un peu, pourquoi pas mais pas plus. Il décida donc de changer de stratégie après avoir échangé un regard avec Lucius. Le blond avait senti la différence d'ambiance et ne souhaitait que raviver le désir voir la frustration chez le gryffondor.

- Moi je crois que je vais tenter le classique sirop de fraise aux œillets susurra Lucius en s'en enduisant les mains avant de rapidement plonger sur le corps offert du petit brun.

Harry gémit autant pour le plaisir de ressentir les caresses que pour le réconfort de savoir qu'on s'occupait enfin de lui.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte lui murmura Severus en commençant à son tour à le caresser et le lécher

Il descendit lentement le long de son torse, évitant volontairement le sexe à nouveau fièrement dressé du plus jeune. Il tendit la main vers celui de Lucius et entreprit d'y exercer de lents mouvements de va et viens ; Le blond lui rendit la caresse faisan monter de plusieurs crans la frustration du gryffondor

- Par Merlin, … gémit Harry devant le spectacle offert.

Severus sourit intérieurement et plongea ses doigts dans une nouvelle fiole avant d'introduire un doigt dans l'anus du plus jeune. Harry sursauta devant l'intrusion avant de chercher plus de contact. Rapidement il sentit un deuxième doigt se joindre au premier et fut d'autant plus excité de constater que c'était Lucius qui tentait à son tour de le préparer. Les deux sorciers arrivaient étonnement bien à se synchroniser tout en poursuivant leurs caresses réciproques.

Harry était de plus en plus excité et il ne se privait pas de leur faire savoir en laissant échapper des gémissements de plus en plus intenses. Tout aurait été parfait s'il avait pu être maitre de ses mouvements et caresser ses amants comme il le désirait tant ou si, au minimum, ses amants ne délaissaient pas autant sa virilité qui réclamait de plus en plus d'attention.

- S'il vous plait….

- Oui, Harry, se moqua Lucius en le pénétrant plus rapidement avec son doigt

- Plus…

- Plus quoi reprit Severus

- C'est ça que tu désires petit lion demanda narquoisement le blond en se positionnant entre les jambes du jeune sorcier.

- Oh, oui… gémit Harry lorsqu'il se sentit enfin pénétré.

Lucius le pilonna rapidement et sans répit arrachant des cris de plaisir à son jeune amant. Les préliminaires avaient duré bien trop longtemps à son gout, et, à le voir ainsi abandonné dans ses bras, Lucius savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il se contracta lorsqu'il le plaisir arriva et tendit instinctivement sa main vers le sexe d'Harry pour le faire venir à son tour.

Severus arrêta son geste et lui intima instinctivement l'ordre de lui laisser la place. Lucius se retira et s'allongea sur le côté pour profiter du spectacle que ses amants n'allaient pas manquer de lui donner.

Harry laissa passer un soupir de frustration quand Lucius l'abandonna vite remplacé par le plaisir de se sentir à nouveau complet. Severus se mis rapidement en mouvement, plus qu'excité par le fait d'avoir admiré Lucius prendre le gryffondor quelques minutes avant. Le brun arrivait à la limite de sa résistance et il savait que, même sans aucune caresse, il n'allait pas tarder à exploser vu le traitement plus qu'agréable que lui procurait la maître des potions.

Severus se sentit prêt atteindre l'orgasme et porta alors sa main sur le sexe de son amant et y imprima de violent mouvements, amorçant leur délivrance à tous les deux. Le maître des potions s'effondra finalement sur le gryffondor, terrassé par un puissant orgasme.

Lucius, le plus alerte des trois, se saisit de sa baguette et libéra rapidement Harry avant de les nettoyer.

- J'espère que tu as compris la leçon morveux demanda Severus entre deux bâillements.

Harry sourit malgré lui. Il venait juste de se faire la réflexion que cela valait le coup de se retrouver entre les mains de l'ennemi si c'était pour être aussi bien réconforté. Il n'était pas assez kamikaze pour exprimer son avis à haute voix et préféra hocher la tête avant de se rapprocher de son professeur pour pouvoir s'endormir entre ses bras.

svp, si vous avez envie de laisser une review, faites le sur le compte classique.


End file.
